LittleBigPlanet 4/Story/Shinrin Woods/Night Valley/Forest Wanderer
Forest Wanderer is the first level of the Night Valley chapter. It also acts as the hub for the Night Valley chapter. Level Note: The "Level" section describes the actual gameplay of this level, not its side-quests or its functionality as a hub for Night Valley. ????: ''Follow me to the campsite.'' Follow him to the campsite. If you try to run away from the campsite, it becomes too dark to see, and eventually you cannot move and are forced to go to the campsite. At the campsite, there are three tents, and three logs pulled up to a small campfire. The fire is not moving at all. ????: ''I'm sorry, I didn't give you a proper introduction, did I? I haven't spoken to anyone for... Er, my name is Len. Take a seat on the log, won't you?'' Walk to any of the logs and press the triangle button to sit on it, as a small pop-up prompts you to. Len then sits down on one of the two other logs. Len: ''Let me tell you something about this place first. Time does not exist here. Our Curator Atsuko made this place as a haven for people suffering from the stresses of time. Only people could move in here. There would only be the trees, the silence, and the people. But soon did Atsuko learn that this privilege was easily abused. Some elders would come here to stop aging, and some students even came here to buy themselves more time for an assignment. Atsuko forced everyone out of the area and built a large, impenetrable wall around it. I was chosen to guard the area and ensure nobody got in. Nobody had ever gotten in, and you are the first person I have met ever since the area was closed. I set up this small campsite to live in. One tent is a guest tent, so if anyone gets in, they can stay for a while until I can contact Atsuko and tell him to teleport the person out. One tent is for me, of course, and the last tent is for... that's not important. Anyway, Atsuko was quite foolish to allow me to guard the area. Because Atsuko hasn't interacted with the area in ages, the land was automatically taken away from his power. Therefore, Atsuko can't teleport anyone out of the area. We can't manually get over the wall, either, because making a ladder or digging under the wall would require time. The only way we can get out is by finding the other people on your ship and gathering me there. The logic Atsuko set is still in action, and he made it so that if five people, excluding me, were within five feet of each other, they would be automatically teleported out of the area along with me, because it would show I wasn't doing a good job. Why five people, you ask? If he teleported everyone out one-by-one, it would take a lot of Creativity. He was expecting more people to break into the area, I guess. Atsuko made a section-wide announcement that there were five people on the ship: You, Redwick, Bluewick, Arven, and Sara. That's just enough to get us out. Here, let me set a Quest for you. Press triangle to view your Quest Menu.'' Open your Quest Menu with the triangle button. Len: ''As you can see, I made a Quest for you titled "Find Ship Crew". Press cross to view details on it.'' View details of the "Find Ship Crew" quest. Four small boxes appear below it, saying "Find Redwick", "Find Bluewick", "Find Arven", and "Find Sara". Len: ''Once you've found one of the crew members, a check-mark appears on the one you found. Check-mark all of them to finish the Quest. Quests normally give a bit of score bubbles when finished, but I don't have any score bubbles on me, so I can't give you anything. Sorry... Oh! Press square over any of the Quest Goals.'' Press square over any of the Quest Goals. Len: ''Now, on your map, there should be a green dot showing where that crew member is. How convenient, huh? The locations aren't exact because none of this area is mapped except for my little site, and the map has trouble tracking the movements of things in non-mapped places. Remember, press touchpad to view your map. Also, here's a handy tool for you.'' Len hands you a small watch. Len: ''This is a Watch. It's a power-up for your Sackpocket! Press circle to open your Sackpocket.'' Open your Sackpocket. There is a circle displayed which is split into five sections, and the Watch is in one of them. Len: ''The Sackpocket keeps all of your power-ups handy to use at any time. There are only five slots in the Sackpocket because not all power-ups will be shown everywhere. Some places ban the use of certain power-ups, and other areas don't display them because they're useless there. Use the joystick to select a power-up. Oh wait, you only have one... Then press cross to equip it.'' Equip the Watch. Len: ''This Watch can control time to an extent. When you are near an object that has white sparkles coming off of it, press R1 and make it speed up! You can also use L1 to make it slow down, or sometimes just rewind your movements for about a second (helpful if you accidentally fall!) It makes the only exception for moving things in this area other than people. Wait a minute, I have an idea.'' Len runs into his tent and returns with a packet labeled "White Sparkle". He lays four twigs on the ground and pours the sparkle on them. Len: ''If you stand on any of the patches and hold R1, the ground will then be effected by time. Because the ground hasn't moved for who knows how long, it will suddenly experience centuries' worth of growing and, since the stick is at a diagonal angle, it will launch you far away. I've placed these patches so that they will launch you towards the location of the crew members, so you can get to them easily and quickly without the trouble of walking through the pitch-black forest. But there is a minor setback... On the return trip, holding on to the crew member while being launched will weigh you down and land you in the middle of nowhere. We need the other crew members to have their own Watches. Watches are simple to make, and I could make them no problem, but I don't have all the ingredients. I need some metal, propelerrium, and white sparkle. I have the sparkle, of course, but I need the metal and propelerrium. To the left of the campsite there is some metal, and to the right is some propelerrium. Go and fetch them!'' Getting the metal: Head to the left of the campsite. There is a dark trail following. Eventually you are confronted with a river going downhill (well, not really, the water isn't moving at all). It is glowing white. There are several metal spikes placed in the water. Sackboy must make the water start moving and hop in. Freeze the water again with L1 when you are in front of the spikes and move to the opening in the spikes, then make it move again. Do this to get past all of the metal spikes. At the bottom is a small box labeled "metal". Pick it up using triangle, as a small pop-up prompts you to do so. Use L1 to slow down the water again and wade upstream. From there you can return to the campsite. Getting the propelerrium: Head to the right of the campsite. There is another dark trail following. This time, there are three metal poles, with two circular platforms attached to either side of each pole. They are glowing white. Upon pressing R1, the circular platforms begin to rotate around the pole quickly. Use L1 at the right time to freeze the platforms and get them in the right position so you can walk across them. On the other side is a small box labeled "propelerrium". Pick it up using triangle, as a small pop-up prompts you to do so. Walk back across and return to the campsite. After both the metal and propelerrium are obtained: Talk to Len by using triangle, as a small pop-up prompts you to do so. Len: ''Hey! You got them! Let me make those for you.'' Len takes the boxes into his tent and returns in ten seconds with the Watches. Len: ''Alright, you're ready to go. If you want to, you can go behind my campsite. There's a cool place back there, and you might be able to help me with a couple things. Not only do I guard this place, I keep it nice and clean. I have a garden back there, and it's really become a hobby. Something that gives me a little purpose, you know? You don't have much purpose when you've been isolated in a forest for centuries. It's nice to talk to a real person, for once. When was the last time I talked to someone? I've forgotten, by now. I don't want to try to remember, anyway. I think I might know the last person I talked to.'' Level Entrances * Conveyor Candle: the glowing patch farthest left of the patches. Hold R1 to enter. Dialogue: Len: ''This patch leads in the direction of Redwick. He seems to have landed in the darkest section of the forest. There's absolutely no light over there. I'm sure Redwick had some sort of, uh, emergency... lantern?... along with him, so don't worry. That being said, heh heh, you, uh, might want to avoid going there for a while. I'm sure he's doing fine, and there are, uh, very, VERY difficult puzzles over there, so yeah, um maybe you should save your other friends first. '' * (Are you reading this? Hmm...? This section hasn't been finished yet. Please wait, would you? Check back tomorrow, perhaps?) Side Quests (Are you reading this? Hmm...? This section hasn't been finished yet. Please wait, would you? Check back tomorrow, perhaps?) Category:LittleBigPlanet 4 Category:LittleBigPlanet 4 Levels